


Promise for Demise

by ry0kiku



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ry0kiku/pseuds/ry0kiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selembut puisi biru, lagu perpisahan yang pilu. Kucabut nyawamu, wahai kekasihku. PrusHung/GilEliza oneshot. AU-straight for rei2nadia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise for Demise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rei2nadia](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rei2nadia).



~.~.~.~.~.~

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Kakinya melangkah tanpa tujuan, tak peduli ketika ranting tajam yang tersembunyi di tengah salju yang menutupi rerumputan padang menusuk telapaknya yang tanpa perlindungan. Hari itu dingin dan berangin, serpihan salju menghiasi bumi dengan warna putih serupa dengan langit sang pemberi.

Namun bagi hati yang sudah beku akan rasa pilu, semua keindahan duniawi itu seolah tak berarti. Seperti halnya air mata yang tak berhenti mengaliri pipi seorang Elizaveta Hedervary.

"Panah api dari busur yang terentang itu,  
Menusuk langit yang membeku..."

Kristal-kristal pemberian langit itu meleleh di wajahnya, menyatu dengan air matanya bahkan ketika bibirnya membisikkan kata-kata yang begitu saja muncul di kepalanya. Sang gadis Hungaria terus berjalan, mengabaikan angin dingin menusuk tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut satu lapis busana, mata hijaunya terpancang pada sosok di hadapannya.

Air mata itu mengalir melewati dagunya ketika dia berlutut di samping sang pemuda yang terbaring di rerumputan.

Rerumputan yang dinodai merahnya darah.

Jemarinya mengelus pipi pucat sang pemuda yang telah dingin itu; entah membeku karena salju atau karena jantung yang telah berhenti berdenyut.

Bibir itu kembali bergetar perlahan, melantunkan lagu bagi sang pemuda. Tanpa mempedulikan fakta bahwa sang pemuda sudah tidak bisa lagi mendengar suaranya.

"Selembut puisi biru, lagu perpisahan yang pilu  
Kucabut nyawamu, wahai kekasihku..."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

~.~.~.~.~.~

Pertemuan pertama. Bisa begitu membuai bagaikan angin yang menggerus lembut pasir Sahara, membuat insan lemah bernama manusia tenggelam dalam manisnya nostalgia. Namun seperti halnya pedang bermata dua, sebuah pertemuan juga bisa bermuara pada sengsara.

Dan kalau memang begitu adanya, mengapa takdir membiarkan mereka bersua?

.

"Namaku Gilbert Beilschmidt! Nama yang awesome, kan! Siapa namamu?"

"Elizaveta Hedervary? Kok… kayak nama perempuan? Hah? K-Kau ini seorang perempuan?"

"Memakai rok dan memanjangkan rambut tidak otomatis menjadikanmu wanita, Elizaveta. Tidak selama kamu masih bertingkah brutal seperti monyet lepas dari kandang- ADAOWW!"

"Oi, Eliza! Antonio dan Francis kasih kita tomat dan anggur dari kebun mereka! Mereka teman-teman yang awesome, ya! Walaupun belum se-awesome diriku, tentu saja!"

"Hei. Bagaimana kalau kita tetap di posisi seperti ini sampai pagi?"

"Elizaveta..."

"Waktuku sudah tiba."

.

Jemari itu menelusuri dada pucat sang pemuda, menyentuh material lembut kemeja putih yang dinodai jejak-jejak darah. Ditelusurinya luka demi luka dengan jemari yang, ironisnya, adalah penyebab luka-luka si pemuda. Bibirnya bergetar ketika dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke dada yang terkoyak, mencium lembut luka fatal yang telah merenggut nyawanya.

Nada-nada itu mengalun sekali lagi, mencerminkan dengan jujur perasaan yang kini tumpah ruah tak tertahankan.

"Sesuatu yang lama terlupa,  
Luka yang telah lama terbuka…"

"Membawa janji yang terkutuk ini,  
Janji yang kau pendam di hati…"

.

"Sumpah. Sudah untuk yang keberapa kalinya kamu salah masukin arang ke kompor minyak? Dasar cewek jadi-jadia-ADAOW! Buset, mukul orang kira-kira, dong! Kalau kepalaku yang awesome ini sampe benjol gimana?"

"…sudahlah. Yang penting, yang satu itu kamu jangan sampai lupa."

"Hm? Nggak usah pura-pura pikun, deh. Kamu tahu persis apa yang sedang kubicarakan ini."

"Memalingkan muka pun nggak ada gunanya, Eliza…"

"Yah pokoknya, apapun yang terjadi…"

"Jangan pernah lupa, ya?"

.

Ahaha. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa lupa?

Elizaveta mengangkat wajahnya, basah oleh lelehan salju bercampur air mata. Dengan bibir yang kini berwarna merah delima, mengkilat oleh darah yang menempel di sana. Darah kekasihnya. Sama perlahannya, diraihnya tangan yang pucat, tangan membeku yang telah kaku, dengan jemarinya sendiri yang mulai mati rasa. Puisi itu kembali mengalun sementara dia mendekap tangan dingin itu di dadanya, meniupkan napas hangat dari bibirnya yang ternoda warna merah.

"Jikalau ini memang sesuatu yang tak terhindari,  
Harapannya untuk mati di tangan yang ia cintai…"

"Di saat kegelapan itu datang menyelimuti,  
Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada jiwa dan hati…"

Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa lupa… pada janjinya untuk mencabut nyawa?

.

"Kau tahu, Eliza? Mungkin… sudah saatnya kita pindah. Ke suatu tempat. Jauh dari semuanya."

"Bagaimana dengan Antonio dan Francis? Jangan konyol. Mereka punya hidup mereka sendiri. Kita tidak bisa melibatkan mereka dalam masalah kita."

"…jangan memandangku seperti itu. Kau membuatku merasa tidak awesome…"

"Pokoknya, aku menunggumu di ruang tamu. Kapanpun kau siap, kita berangkat."

"Oh, dan sebelumnya, Eliza…"

"Apakah kau percaya pada akhir yang bahagia?"

.

Ahh.

Yang terlepas dari mulutnya ini... sebuah tawa?

Betapa ironisnya.

"Lingkaran tanpa akhir dunia yang terkutuk,  
Dilahap lingkaran api yang menusuk…"

Sejak dulu, sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu, Elizaveta tak pernah bisa mengerti jalan pikir pemuda albino yang terjebak jaring-jaring takdir dengannya itu. Seorang Gilbert Beilschmidt memang tampak berandalan, serampangan—apalagi kalau dia sudah mabuk-mabukan bersama Antonio dan Francis sampai memaksa Arthur Kirkland yang malang strip tease di atas meja bar—namun ada satu yang Elizaveta tahu dan yakin betul akan kebenarannya.

Gilbert Beilschmidt tidak pernah berdusta. Bahkan Antonio Carriedo, pemuda Spanyol yang tampak selalu ceria itupun, menyimpan sedikit jiwa sadis di balik senyuman mataharinya. Francis Bonnefoy, dengan gayanya yang flamboyan dan elegan, diam-diam bernafsu besar—walaupun yang ini sangat diumbar sampai seisi desa sudah sadar.

Gilbert tidak melakukan itu semua. Lebih tepatnya, ego-nya yang kelewat besar tidak mengizinkan dia untuk melakukannya. Apa yang dikatakannya adalah apa yang ada di pikirannya. Apa yang diutarakannya sungguh-sungguh keluar dari dalam hatinya.

Karena itu, begitu mata bak rubi bak batu polesan itu menatapnya dalam-dalam... begitu bibir itu bergerak mengucapkan rangkaian kalimat sederhana yang diucapkan Francis pada ribuan gadis setiap harinya... entah kenapa dirinya tiba-tiba dipenuhi harapan.

.

"Aku mencintaimu, Eliza."

"Dan aku percaya kisah kita akan berakhir bahagia..."

.

Gilbert… bodohnya kau. Dari dulu pemuda albino itu memang payah dalam hal membuatnya tertawa. Namun Gilbert yang seperti itu; Gilbert yang gila dan tak terduga, Gilbert yang suka asal bicara dengan ego setinggi Jaya Wijaya, Gilbert yang bahkan tidak tahu perbedaan wajan dengan frying pan…

Gilbert yang seperti itulah yang disukainya.

Gilbert yang terus berusaha mengubah air matanya menjadi tawa, yang bahkan tersenyum saat anak panah itu merobek tubuhnya, yang membisikkan 'Ich liebe dich' bahkan di saat mata rubi itu tertutup untuk selamanya...

Gilbert seperti itulah yang dicintainya.

Yang dengan tangannya sendiri, dia akhiri hidupnya.

"Dengan kecupan merah darah, dengan bibir yang kelu,  
Kucabut nyawamu, wahai kekasihku…"

~.~.~.~.~.~

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Apakah engkau masih bertanya-tanya?

Ini adalah sebuah legenda tua.

Mereka yang terluka oleh serangan monster itu akan menderita kutukan selamanya.

Dan suatu saat, akan berubah menjadi monster yang sama seperti yang telah melukai mereka.

.

"Hei, kau! Ya, kau, bocah rambut coklat! Kau sudah gila, ya? Mau apa kau masuk ke dalam sana?"

"Taruhan dengan teman? Bodoh! Kau tidak dengar apa yang dibicarakan para tetua di desa? Di dalam gua itu, katanya…"

"Hei, berhenti! Kubilang jangan masuk ke sana! Dasar tidak awesome!"

.

Kapankah sang pemuda menderita luka?

Semuanya kembali ke saat pertama kali mereka bersua.

.

"…Mein Gott. Ini… ini tidak awesome sangat…"

"…Pergi. Kembalilah ke desa. Panggil pendeta Yao Wang atau siapapun yang bisa menggunakan sihir atau semacamnya. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Ini? Cuma luka kecil, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan…"

"Pergilah! Sekarang!"

.

Karena berusaha menyelamatkan sang gadis itulah, sang pemuda terluka.

Mengubah pertemuan keduanya menjadi janji untuk mencabut nyawa.

.

"A-Aduh! Nggak bisa lebih pelan-pelan lagi ya, melilitkan perbannya? Sakit, tahu! Dasar cewek nggak be-ADAOW! Buset, ini orang lagi luka nih, lagi luka! Main pentung aja pake frying pan!"

"Aku sudah tahu. Tentang kutukan itu, tentang luka ini, semuanya. Awesome, ya? Aku digariskan untuk menjalani takdir yang berbeda dengan orang kebanyakan…"

"…jangan nangis, bodoh. Sangat tidak awesome kalau orang sampai mengira aku yang awesome ini membuat seorang gadis menangis…"

"Hei, Eliza. Aku punya permintaan."

"Sebelum aku berubah menjadi monster tak berperikemanusiaan…"

"…maukah kau membunuhku duluan?"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

~.~.~.~.~.~

Busur pemberian pendeta Wang itu kini tergeletak terlupakan di tengah padang. Dijatuhkannya begitu saja bersamaan dengan rubuhnya kekasihnya. Bersamaan dengan hancurnya hatinya oleh pedih dan duka.

Di sekitarnya, anak-anak panah berserakan. Hampir semuanya berlumur darah kecuali sebatang, yang kini tengah digenggamnya. Panah yang tadinya hampir ditembakkannya sebelum Gilbert akhirnya rubuh ke tanah, transformasi mengerikan yang hampir mengubahnya menjadi monster tak berperikemanusiaan menghilang perlahan-lahan.

Elizaveta tahu dia telah menepati janjinya, tapi mengapa yang terasa hanya… penyesalan tak terkira?

"Dan sesuai janji, panah itu kutembakkan tanpa henti,  
Berkali-kali, berkali-kali,  
Sampai ia tidak bernapas lagi..."

Bagi orang awam, mungkin pemandangan ini tampak sangat menawan. Sebuah padang berwarna putih bersih tanpa noda—semua bercak darah itu akan tertutup oleh salju dalam semalam, percayalah—berpagarkan pohon-pohon telanjang tanpa dedaunan. Namun yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya justru sebuah sesemakan. Rumput liar yang layu oleh suhu, serta bunga yang nyaris kehilangan seluruh kelopaknya. Bunga berwarna merah delima; entah karena pemberian alam atau karena terciprat darah kekasihnya.

"Ahh betapa sebuah dunia,  
Dimana orang yang kucinta telah tiada,  
Mengapa bahkan kini bunga-bunga,  
Tampak tidak berwarna?"

Mata hijau itu menatap langit, putih bagaikan selimut angsa, menghamburkan substansi putih yang membuat bumi sewarna dengannya. Elizaveta memberi Gilbert kecupan terakhir di kening sebelum berdiri pada akhirnya, panah yang tinggal sebatang tergenggam erat di tangannya.

Jemarinya bahkan sudah berhenti bergetar ketika dia memungut busur yang sudah hampir membeku, memberinya guncangan pelan untuk menyingkirkan kristal es yang menempel di konstruksi mahogani busur keramat itu.

"Bulan perak bermandikan api yang menari,  
Sementara di sini jiwaku perlahan-lahan mati…"

Bibirnya melengkung dalam senyum sayu. Janjinya pada Gilbert sudah dia penuhi. Sekarang tinggal janjinya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Dengan senyuman pilu, kuraih anak panah yang tinggal satu,"

Diarahkannya busur itu tepat ke suatu titik di atas kepalanya; ke langit yang masih menghamburkan kristal salju ke bumi yang dengan tabah menerima. Suara berdesing terdengar di padang sunyi ketika anak panah itu terlepas ke angkasa.

"Aku mencintaimu, Gilbert. Dan aku pun ingin percaya pada akhir yang bahagia. Aku… ingin bersamamu selamanya."

Mata hijau Elizaveta menutup dalam kedamaian, menunggu gravitasi menarik sang anak panah langsung menuju jantungnya.

Panah yang akan membawanya ke tempat Gilbert berada.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, wahai kekasihku…"

-fin-


End file.
